Amnesia
by Bubblegum Head
Summary: “What is there to remember,” he hissed out of anger but mostly pain, “besides the fact of you’ve been chasing me for days.”


A/N: I don't know what's wrong with me. Happy Akuroku and this is what I have for you :D

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Kinda Rape. Don't like, don't read. Simple.

* * *

His lungs were going to burst from the humid air.

The moisture clung to his face and clothes as he ran through the darkened alleyways. His heart pounded, trying to make a new home in his throat.

The blonde turned swiftly, hoping to evade the person that was chasing him. Tears stung his eyes from the wind catching beneath his eyelids.

This was truly horrifying.

Blonde spikes bounced dramatically as he turned to glance behind him – his attacker seemed to be gone. He let out an agitated breath; running towards the end of the alleyway and careful not to knock any trash cans over. He had tried to tell Pence and Hayner about this person that had been following him for the past week.

This person in the black cloak.

But since they hadn't seen anyone, they thought that he was just crazy. Olette had tried to comfort him, too say the least.

His friends hadn't believed him; once again. He skidded to a halt, breath coming in short quick puffs. Which way to go? He turned to his right, hearing footsteps other than his own. Stopping short, the blonde hid in a darkened alcove. Holding his haggard breath he listened with a hesitance building in his chest.

Nothing.

Waiting a few more seconds; then sprinting down the rest of the alley. He looked behind him once more, just in case he had missed the person dressed in black. Pausing again, he looked up towards the sky. The building in front shadowed the sunset; which in turn outlined a cloaked someone's shadow. The blonde gasped; startled out of his reverie. Did his stalker hear him? Pressing himself against the wall he watched the shadow as it paced back and forth on the building – then vanished. This was getting more frightening by the second. He placed his hands against the cool of the brick building that his sore back was leaning against, and gave a nice shove. Starting off at a slight jog then running as fast as short legs could carry.

That was when he ran into something hard and warm, and fell down in the process.

"Roxas."

Blue eyes went wide as he nursed skinned elbows. Blood dripped from his arms and dirt covered his jacket. He lay on the ground; open for any attack and quite vulnerable. Roxas stared at the cloaked figure as he stood up, muddied rain water soaking his pants and shoes. He stepped back, one foot at a time.

Heel. Toe.

The hood was still over the man's face. From the way the person had sounded when they had said the blonde's name; Roxas only figured it had to be a man.

With each step he took back, the man would take a step towards him. This was absurd.

"What do you want?" His voice. That wasn't his voice – it was too shattered and hoarse.

A black gloved hand was brought up, and Roxas winced. Red spikes were revealed, along with emerald eyes.

Poisonous jade eyes.

He was so tall and skinny; too tall for his own good.

The blonde continued to step backwards, holding his injured elbow in the process.

"You don't remember?"

The redhead spoke and Roxas jumped at the sound.

That voice – he knew that voice.

Blue eyes narrowed at the man. He ached and hurt from running for the past twenty minutes. His elbows were burning intensely and irritating the shit out of him.

"What is there to remember," he hissed, out of anger but mostly pain, "besides the fact of you've been chasing me for days."

The redhead tilted his head and grinned. Roxas raised his head, looking at the new acquaintance with anything but amusement. He glanced back down on wounded arms; dirt and small rocks were imbedded into pale skin.

"What are you laughing at," the blonde stood and held his arms, "this isn't fucking funny."

The smirk disappeared from the man's face as he took a step closer to the blonde; the temperature rising with each click of heavy boot. Soon enough Roxas hit the back of the building behind him, cold stone slicing slowly into his shirt.

"Do you even remember my name Roxas?"

The question was a whisper and with it came a pained expression on the blonde's face.

"Do I need to?"

Blue eyes met green as the smaller shook his head. He placed his arms down at his sides – ready to admit some kind of defeat. It was so irritating, why couldn't the redhead just take his wallet like a regular robber? He was tired and sweaty – which he didn't consider a match made in heaven.

"What do you want from me?" It was a plea. It was a question that craved an answer – which the blonde wasn't to sure if he wanted this strange man to give one.

The redhead glanced down at the water littered pavement and ran a gloved hand through blood colored tendrils.

"I—I miss you." His hands were at his side, eyes full of emotion as he walked towards the blonde. Roxas placed his arms up for self defense, but weakness overcame him. Whatever this creep wanted; he was obviously going to get it – he didn't care anymore.

"You don't fuckin' know me." He spat, sharp teeth gritting together.

Hands were placed at each side of his head as the blonde now realized that the redhead had closed in. He could see the gold that glittered in the emerald orbs.

"Calm down please."

The blonde swallowed hard, blue eyes widening with panic. He didn't know this person.

Didn't know this person.

That's why when arms moved to wrap around tall thin shoulders, and the blood smeared against the others cloak; he knew his body was deceiving him.This was getting stranger by the second – let alone the day. The redhead returned the hug with vigor, picking the smaller blonde off the ground.

"Get off of me," Roxas struggled and tried to push the other away with burning skinned hands. He tried to kick, but too no avail -- failed miserably.

"You're the on who hugged me," the redhead whispered in his ear; making he hair on the back of his neck stand on edge.

Roxas continued to struggle, but the taller man wouldn't have any of it. He placed the small boy back down on the ground with ease, ruffling blonde spikes in the process. The redhead kneeled down, knees in the mud and emerald eyes staring at the smaller boy in front of him. Roxas glared back at the cloaked figure – this was getting ridiculous. At least he was still breathing; but now it was plain confusing and annoying. "What do you want?"

A grin lit the others face, jade eyes twinkling. "I missed you kiddo."

Roxas swallowed hard as he felt leather touch his skin. Lifting up his shirt; fiddling with his button and zipper. He wanted to sink back in the building. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Don't touch me you faggot." Ice daggers were thrown at the redhead from blue piercing eyes. The blonde brought his hands up to brush the others away from his sensitive skin.

Why had he hugged him? This guy was a loon; and the blonde knew he needed to get away fast. He looked to his right down the darkening alleyway – maybe if he punched him and ran.

"You know Rox," the redhead whispered, and grabbed both of his wrists hard, "I'm through playing nice – you wanna be mean, I can be mean."

The blonde blew in a harsh breath as he was shoved into the wall – his legs lifted to be placed around the redhead's sharp hips. He balled his fist and threw it towards his attacker – which the redhead caught with ease.

"Ah, ah, ah," he wiggled a finger in front of the blonde's scowl, and then proceeded to grab both of the small boys hands and place them above his head.

Roxas let out an exasperated breath, and pressed his knees together to try and hurt the redhead in anyway possible.

"What you seem not to realize," the redhead let out a painful harsh breath, "is that I have you here – and you're not fuckin' leaving'."

A hot tongue met his ear, while a skilled gloved hand zipped open his pants in one swift motion. The blonde panicked, and struggled – doing anything to get away from this complete psycho. Lips met his as he fought. Blue eyes closing tightly as the redhead placed a leather clad hand in his pants.

"Roxas don't fight me – you know I always won in the bedroom."

The blonde gasped as the redhead lingered his hand in certain areas. A tongue was in his mouth suddenly – exploring with earnest.

He wanted this.

Wanted it more than anything he could ever imagine. "A-ah, s-stop." It was a lie escaping his lips – which scared him more than anything.

"You don't want me to stop," the redhead nipped at his jaw line with a smirk plastered on his face. Roxas struggled against his attacker for a short period of time before the redhead began to stroke more interesting parts. He tried to claw into leather gloves, digging fingers until he could feel a slight pulse.

"God," lips attached to the blondes neck and sucked gently, "your taste hasn't changed at all." He swayed his pointy hips in between Roxas' legs, creating a groan from the small blonde that he had trapped against the wall.

"S-stop," Roxas turned his head away from the other's lips that were seeking his own.

"You want this Roxas," the redhead released the other's hands and placed them around his shoulders once more. "Do you remember me yet?"

"You're just a fuckin' freak."

His arms were free once again and he wrapped his hands into the stranger's spikes and pulled hard.

"You say that blondie and – a-ah, and here you are pulling my hair."

Roxas placed his hands against the broad leather covered chest in front of him and pushed. This was starting to get ridiculous and honestly – he was getting frightened. He became dead weight as the redhead was shoved aside and he fell to the mud splattered floor with a soft thud. His arms and elbows continued to sting as the blood caked on his skin. Roxas jumped up quickly and sprinted towards the light at the end of the alleyway.

Almost there.

He ran faster; one foot in front of the other as his heart dropped into his stomach when he felt an arm come around his stomach. Warm breath tickled his earlobe and made blonde spikes sway as he was slowly picked up from the ground.

"It's amazing how you keep running from me like this." A tongue was inside his ear now, traveling down his neck with a fiery passion. The redhead held Roxas close to him; arm wrapped around his stomach as he bent his knees and sat on the ground against the wall. Roxas fought, arms flailing. Scratching and clawing at the redhead behind him.

"Here's the thing that you seem to not understand."

The blonde swallowed hard, his chest burning and aching along with his arms and legs. He felt the leather hands dancing across the stomach of his skin underneath his jacket. He grabbed Roxas' arms, twisting them behind his back making the blonde scream out in pain.

"Is that I'm going to make you remember me," the stranger pulled at Roxas' pants, pulling them down to his knees along with light blue boxer shorts. The blonde's breath hitched in his throat as tears stung his eyes and prickled his dirty cheeks. He fought and struggled more than ever, the pain welling in his limbs and chest.

"Calm down," his attacker kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck like a cat, "I promise it won't hurt that bad." Blue eyes widened at the small whisper, and then felt the redhead pick him up slightly. His legs spread and opened.

So vulnerable.

He started to hyperventilate when to his right flung a leather glove, landing with a small smack to the ground.

"S-stop," the blonde cried silently as a warm tongue licked up his spine when his shirt was raised.

"Shh," the redhead bit his shoulders lovingly as he tilted the blonde forward and positioned his legs opened and ass in the air. Roxas felt warm lips against his backside as the redhead placed his fingers into his mouth.

"Suck or you'll bleed."

The blonde did as he was told until his attacker pulled his fingers out of his mouth, back to where Roxas couldn't see him. The intrusion was uncomfortable as two fingers were dug deep inside of him. His thoughts scrambled as the burning sensation exhilarated to a small annoyance – he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

He thought of screaming.

Screaming.

"Go ahead and scream Rox," the redhead spoke into his back, rocking his fingers inside of him, "No one will hear you."

The fingers retracted and the blonde let out a shaky breath as he resisted anything at all the taller man behind him might try and do. But then of course, his pants were down and now around his ankles.

"I'm just going to let you know that this is going to hurt like every other time," he positioned the blond over his hips and pressed his fingers inside Roxas once more; enjoying the hiss of pain that escaped his bruised pink lips.

"Please stop, please."

It was a small strangled cry from the small boy that was hovering over the redhead's lap; his arms still trapped behind his back in pain.

"Roxas," the stranger whispered the blonde's name into his ear, kissing the nape of his neck softly, "I need you to remember me."

He placed Roxas over his lap and with one hand, unzipped his own pants. The redhead pushed into the tight warm opening that he had memorized himself; all of those other times when he and Roxas had been together.

But this was different. This was forced beyond measure.

"Holy shit you asshole!"

Roxas shook and tears streamed down his face. His arms burned as his now, considered rapist, pulled his limbs closer together. The man behind him didn't move, just sat completely still buried deep in the blonde's insides. Roxas started to hyperventilate and grit his teeth together to the point of cracking them.

"You fuckin' freak," he spoke softly, hiccups from the tears apparent in his voice.

He was going to get raped and no one could help him. This man had to have some kind of mental disorder.

And now that he thought about it, the redhead would probably just slit his throat after all of this. His insides burned and he could tell that his arms had gone completely numb. And to be honest with himself, he never thought that he would ever end up like this.

The redhead moved inside of the blonde, making him cry out in a harsh hysteria. Roxas shook his head, breathing quickly and taking in the pain.

This was never going to end.

The stranger started moving in and out; exaggerated thrusts from thin sharp hips. He grabbed Roxas' arms tighter and lifted himself up to his knees, still buried inside the small boy.

The redhead leaned forward slowly, making sure that Roxas didn't hit his head against the hard pavement.

"Are you ready?"

"You're a fucking son of a --"

He rocked inside Roxas, cutting him off abruptly. Profanities rained out of his mouth as the man behind him started at a slow steady rhythm. Roxas could hear the man's steady breathing become quicker. The blonde kept his mouth shut as the sweat from his brow leaked into his blue eyes.

"I've got you here and I'm not letting you go," the stranger licked his earlobe, "Got it Memorized?"

Roxas startled out of his dreaming state, retreating from his subconscious and coming back to this horrid reality. He went limp in the redhead's arms; blonde spikes lying against the cooling pavement. Visions flashed in front of the boy's eyes in a rush of color. Things locked away in his mind that had finally been given a key to be released from a cell.

Roxas picked up his head and reached the crook of the stranger's neck, nuzzling like the stranger had done to him only a few moments before.

"Mmm."

The blonde cuddled the man behind him, while creating his own steady rhythms to the redhead's even thrusts. The stranger released the blonde's arms and in return Roxas wrapped them around the tall man's neck with ease.

He then bent over in front of the man and forced himself back onto the redhead's groin. The man moaned and rolled his beautiful green eyes in acceptance.

"Shut up Axel, you never won in the bedroom."


End file.
